Yesterday Never Dies
by megacoldfusion
Summary: What if the UK was long prepared for the end to come and went into isolation, before the bombs drobbed, before the chaos happened. Why did they do this? And how does 007 play into all of this as he goes to America
1. Chapter 1

**Yesterday Never Dies**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The characters of Fallout and James Bond are created and owned by someone else as this is just for fan fiction purposes only and some reviews would be nice.

* * *

 **AN:** There will be mentions of the events that transpired from Fallout verse like Fallout 3, New Vegas, and Fallout 4, even in the past.

This version of Bond is a combo of Conerry, Craig and Brosnan, which will incorporate a few things added to my Bond stories, but this will be Fallout James Bond and the events of the movies did happened

Chapter: 1

 **Yesterday is history, Tomorrow is a mystery**

* * *

 **Confederation Tower: The country formally known as the United Kingdom**

 **Year: 2283**

The tower formally known as the Shard stands tall, undamaged like the city of London and the rest of country formally known as the UK, night had fallen or artfical night.

A man in his office looked down upon London as Confederation citizens we're allowed to do what they want, he is wearing a suit with a cloak upon his shoulders, his head is shaved and is sporting a goatee upon his chin.

Then there is a knock at the door of the man's office.

"Enter," said the man

The door opened and another man walked, then sitting down.

"Nice night isn't it." Said the man

"Of course it is James," said the man "We've long prepared for this."

"Indeed, we have Mycroft," said James "Afterall it was Well's journal that predicted the bombs would drop, the chaos unfolded before that."

"The arrogance of the Chinese and the Americans allowed the UN to fall," said Mycroft "However we survived by isolating ourselves from world affairs."

"A small price to pay," said James "We did managed to advanced the country on our own."

"So, how was trip to America," said Mycroft

"A waste of time, but a learning experience." Said James

"Those emissaries" said Mycroft "What became of them?"

"In pieces" Said James

The both of them continued the conversation. If you are wondering how the United Kingdom survived, the bombs dropping, the rescource wars and the fall of United Nations.

It was discovered a long time ago in the 1950's that a secret journal of H.G Wells detailing what will happen in the future and so the British government has been making plans.

 _Those who repeat history are doomed to repeat it._

Of course the rest of the world only knows the word _Confederation_ the golden Jewel of the old world as a technologically advanced structure is upon the once country known as the United Kingdom.

But what brought them to this point.

Only the people of the Confederation know like the desendents of citizens who live and work in the UK. Forgieners we're kicked out of the country due to past tenses like America, China and the downfall of the United Nations.

The bombs did drop upon the world, but the UK was well prepared and survived, even the nearby country Ireland was spared from the bombs, but the fallout was bad and many of their citizens the ones who survived we're allowed in the Confederation.

Europe is in shambles and still is, cities lay in ruins and over the past 200 years Raider like gangs we're ravaging Europe and some of the we're bold enough to try to attack the Confederation.

All ended in failure.

Due to a rumored defense force they have known as Red Coats.

An occasional trader or traveler wanted to enter inside, but they were turned back. Why? Because the Confederation had it's own resources. Of course if Confederation citizens wanted to leave they could.

However none of them wanted to as it is hell out there, a hell that never dies.

Now onto the two people Mycroft and James, two people that are important. It was just last month emissaries from the BOS, NCR and smaller independent groups wanted to speak to the leadership of the confederation.

However they were not allowed in. Why because despite the Confederation isolation, they were well aware of what had transpired in America.

They arrogantly didn't get the message, they were put in pieces.

The Confederation still has a UK style government, but without a monarchy and a defacto leader goes only by the name Commodore, to some his name is James Bond.

The other man is the true power behind the government, Mycroft Holmes.

So James went to America to have a little chat with these people.

"What happened when you arrived in Boston." Said Mycroft

"Boston still looked like crap," said Bond "The sole survivor Norah did destroyed the Institute as I heard it from the locals. I decided when I landed that I went to explore a bit."

* * *

 **The Commonwealth: Boston Mass**

 **One week ago**

A storm is coming and no it wasn't the radiation storm that had happened. A confederation ship had parked offshore and outside of Boston the CNF _Thunderchild_ and a remote controlled small boat made it to shore.

James Bond had stepped upon the shore, he has twin swords strapped to his back, also an assortment of small weapons and he put on a cloak that covered his body and the hood that covered a portion of his face.

His eyes are visible, he can feel the ocean breeze blow through him in which he began the long walk to Boston Mass. It is a quiet walk in which he didn't encounter anything yet, then he came upon something on top of a hill.

James looked around to find a hatch to a vault, he has heard of those places. By the number of the vault it says 111 and then he looked over upon a hill, there seems to be activity going on.

He followed a trail that leads into this place, the homes are ruined by some are made made and numerous of people are there. They showed no hostile intentions towards him, but are curious about the stranger.

There are some dressed in odd looking outfits, then he is approached by an African-American male, holding a weapon and in the background there is one of those Mr. Handy's hovering in the background.

"So what brings here stranger," said the male

"Just passing through and I take you are one of the minute men," said Bond

"Preston Garvey," said Preston "Second in command of the minute men."

"And what of the one who leads you," said Bond

"You mean the general," said Garvey "Last I heard she took a trip to Nuka world and has not been heard since." He paused "Not from around here are you."

"A matter of fact, no." Said Bond "I will speak to your boss another time, tell me what do you know about the Confederation?"

"Only from rumors, from what I heard." Said Garvey "More secretive than the Institute was."

"Ah, yes those robots." Said Bond

"You can say that." Said Garvey "Only thing left of them is a large crater."

"Hey, we got a whole sqaud of super mutants coming our way." Said Sterges

"Man the defenses, sorry atranger, but you need a place to hide." Said Garvey

"I will personally take care of them." Said Bond

"There is over twenty of them." Said Sterges

"Not for long." Said Bond

About 20 or so super mutants storm past the red rocket gas station and head to sactuary hills. A whole pack of mutant dogs are heading to the bridge, but then they are struck down by a series of shots and one super mutant went over to the dogs.

"Humans kill doggies," it said "We kill..."

Then suddenly a quick slash sliced off the head of the super mutant. About 10 super mutants armed with small arms weapons spot someone holding a head of a super mutant.

"Human, you die now." Said One

"Heads up," said Bond

He throws a head of the super mutant at their feet and one of them picks it up, and all ten look at the glowing head and realized...uh-oh.

 **KABOOM**

"Now that was a real blast." Quipped Bond

He then takes off his cloak and draws out his twin swords and with a serious look of determination he goes toward the survivors.

* * *

 **To be continued?**


	2. Death won't wait

**Yesterday Never Dies**

Chapter: 2

 **Death won't wait**

* * *

 **Moments ago**

About 20 or so super mutants storm past the red rocket gas station and head to sactuary hills. A whole pack of mutant dogs are heading to the bridge, but then they are struck down by a series of shots and one super mutant went over to the dogs.

"Humans kill doggies," it said "We kill..."

Then suddenly a quick slash sliced off the head of the super mutant. About 10 super mutants armed with small arms weapons spot someone holding a head of a super mutant.

"Human, you die now." Said One

"Heads up," said Bond

He throws a head of the super mutant at their feet and one of them picks it up, and all ten look at the glowing head and realized...uh-oh.

 **KABOOM**

"Now that was a real blast." Quipped Bond

He then takes off his cloak and draws out his twin swords and with a serious look of determination he goes toward the supermutant survivors.

* * *

 **Moments later**

"One human against Super mutants," said one of them "We send you to hell...hah, hah,"

The supermutant raised his machine gun and fired at James whom is running towards. Using the twin swords he deflects the bullets as ping sounds are heard from the deflection in rapid speed.

Some bullets whom were deflected were sent back as it struck down several supermutants with killing blows by being hit in the chest or forehead, their bodies dropped hard to the ground.

"Bah, stupid weapon." Said one who shot at James "Me kill you with bare..."

A sicking double slash is felt upon the body of the supermutant. James had quickly ran past him and body of the supermutant was sliced in two in which blood splattered on the ground.

"You know," said Bond "Hell is too crowded for me, but it does have room for you mistakes of nature."

There is a supermutant leader hanging back, but the ones that are left carring weapons like a board or a sledgehammer or a ax or some other odd looking object. So they dash towards him.

One supermutant tried to strike at James with a sledgehammer, he side stepped as the weapon landed upon the ground that created dust that springs up and James drove both blades into the back of the creature.

It falls flat to the ground, James throws a sword at one of them and passes right through the chest of the creature. It falls to the ground in which James sliced off the head and takes his blade back.

To his right he sees one charging and one charging to his left. James timed it just right at the last moment, both supermutants accidentally bashed each other's brains in as sickening splats were heard.

The supermutant leader had enough and brought forth a surprise, a fat man he found and loaded it, he aimed the weapon.

"Time to die, human." He yelled

James sees this and is fully prepated, the supermutant pulled the trigger as the small object sailed in the air right at him, the noise sounded like an echoing whistle.

 **THOOOM**

The blast incinerated the area in a small nuclear like explosion that sent a mushroom cloud into the air and sky.

"You die...human, hahahhah," it said "Huh...what that?"

When the smoke and debris cleared the supermutant leader blinked and sees a metal man standing where the human was. It had seen those big and bulky metal men, but this one was different.

It is sleek, thin, and streamlined in a armored way. Then a barrage of blasts came out of it's guantlets, plowing right through the supermutant leaders body like cheese, then it was sliced in half by the metal armored person.

All the supermutants are now dead and what of the armored person. A transformation occured in which it vanished into a Omega semester watch and James Bond stands there.

Not effected at all by the transformation, withdrew his blades and went back to pick up his cloak, which he drobbed near the one called Preston Garvey and Stergis, who looked shocked to see the stranger come back.

"I have never seen armor like that before," said Stergis "What do you call it."

"That was impressive, any chance you like to join the minute men." Said Preston

"Its called Red Coat Valkerie class 007" said Bond "More advanced than the armors worn by the Americans before and during pre-war. And no Thank you."

Before Stergis and Garvey could say more in a form of questions, James walked away, having very little interest in talking to them and across the bridge, then walking to the red rocket place as it looked abandoned.

Walking does take forever, but he does have an idea and used his ear piece communicator to speak.

"It's me, I want you to launch the vehicle, Q." Said Bond

" _Copy that, 007."_ said the A.I

The thought patters of Q was put into an A.I as the confederation has A.I based technology and is superior to those robots he heard about.

The CNF _Thunderchild_ fired a missile at the location of where James is at and then once it got there, the missile broke apart. However something came out of the missile and a vehicle parachuted nearby him.

It is a silver colored all-terrain vehicle, that is a combination of a Aston Martin/Tank/Monster truck as it has wheels like it for a wasteland like this and James got in the vehicle, he started it up and it came alive.

He didn't need to worry about gas, because it is self replicating gas another invention of the confederation in it's long period of isolation.

Then he starts to drive the vehicle toward the abandoned city of Concord a city rich in history of the past, but it looks like it has seen it's better days. The vehicle plows through debris with ease and ran over several of those feral ghouls.

 **SMOSH**

 **SPLAT**

Those sounds echoed in the background, those ghouls are street pizza and James glanced over at a display screen that shows navigation, which the next stop would be Lexington another historical city.

It is dead quiet at the moment, he slowly drove by a couple of settlements as they are a hives of activities with people living there. They see the large vehicle that drive by them and wondered how a vehicle like that can move.

He continues to drive onward with out any problems, until there is a road block and a large squad of men armed in energy weapons. James figured this is the group known as The Gunners.

"Halt," said the leader "The driver of the vehicle, get out now and you won't be..."

Pressing a button a machine gun cannon appears on top of the vehicle and without hesthesiton he fired.

* * *

 **The Prydwen**

Hovering high over the ruins of Boston airport is the flag ship of the Brotherhood of Steel, vertabirds fly around and bulky armored BOS members patrol the area.

Standing the command deck is Elder Maxson the 20 year old leader of the BOS, he looked out the window and staring at Boston itself. He knows that Paladen Norah the sole survivor went to Nukka world and has not been heard since.

The people he sent to the mysterious Confederation have not reported back yet. According to the pre-war files the Confederation or once known as the United Kingdom, but why no one knows.

Maxson pondered if the UK government might have known the bombs would drop. He had no evidence to support his theory. Then another Paladen showed up and saulted in BOS fashion.

"Report." Said Maxson

"The people we sent have not reported back," said the Paladen "I fear the trip may have been too much for them."

"Hmm?" Said Maxson "That maybe the case, at least for now. Anything else to report."

"Scouts have reported seeing a mysterious land vehicle in the Commonwealth," he said "Make and configuration unknown."

"Keep close watch on it." Said Maxson "I want to knows it intentions, understood."

"Yes, sir." Nodded the Paladen

* * *

 **To Be Continued?**


	3. Road Warrior

**Yesterday Never Dies**

Chapter: 3

 **Road Warrior**

* * *

The battle was over before it started as the Gunners were mowed down by the weapons from James Bond's vehicles, none of them survived. It was a complete mess, blood and body parts littered the area.

James simply road over what is left of them and kept on driving, he has a full supply of ordinance. Large bugs were plowed right through in which a mess, but he didn't care and kept on driving.

Next stop Lexington.

* * *

 **Lexington: The commonwealth**

Once he arrive at Lexington it is dead quiet, maybe for the occasional gunfire heard off in the distance. Stepping out of the vehicle for a moment to look around.

Like everything else in the Commonwealth, the roads and sidewalks are cracked. Buildings were damaged or destroyed when the bombs fell on that day.

He had seen some skeletons lay where they are. He heard groaning noises and took a peek to see those feral ghouls, just standing around and doing nothing.

Taking an gernade like object, he pressed the button and rolled feet of the feral ghouls. Then the gernade exploded upon their feet in some sort of purple must like cloud.

That effect caused them to cough alot and vomit. Until something happens as horrid screams are heard in the purple mist. Then the purple mist died away and all there is now is people again, how is that possible.

All of them looked confused, some of them were turned to ghouls after the bombs have dropped and others over time. They are human again as they cheered for joy and happiness.

"If all of you are wondering," said Bond who stepped out of the shadows "How are all of you are human again, it was my doing."

"I remember losing my mind.' said one

"I looked like a freak, but I am beautiful again." Said the woman

"It's because all of you at one time and another drank nuka cola," said Bond "The U.S military put a secret formula into nuka cola, which they wanted an unstoppable army of...zombies. Like Eddie Winter."

"So it was in the cola," asked one of them "How long they have been doing this."

"For decades," said Bond "The Z Gene was passed over from one person to another by sexual contact by drinking the cola. Others who did not drink the cola get the Gene."

"Then how ghouls become feral." Said another one

"Too much exposure to radiation, can break down the Gene to a neanderthal like state." Said Bond "Now if you escuse me."

Wordlessy he walked away into Lexington as the confused people left the area. A single Brotherhood squibe had been watching and listening in.

James walked around a bit encountering a few radiers who thought he was easy pickings, but he dispatched them quickly without breaking a sweat and others just fled in terror, but James killed them too.

He heads back into the vehicle and continues to drive, but then minutemen soldiers are under attack from a supermutant behemoth by which the creature is swinging a large mace made up of junk.

The soldiers are firing back with their weapons, but proved to be useless. With a mighty swing the creature crushed the soldier with a sickening sound. James has been wanting to use this mode for awhile now.

So upon the display console, he actived the program in which the vehicle with him inside udergoes a transformation and becomes a robot and goes right into the battle.

The behemoth is having fun with these humans, their little weapons do no harm to him. He goes for a might swing, but then a shot is heard as a laser sliced through it's left arm and it's arm dropped to the ground.

Howling in pain, suddenly a metal fist hits him square in the face and is sent flying, the creature crashed into a building and debris fall on top of the creature. It wasn't long before the creature dug itself put and sees a large metal thing, about his size.

James pulled the trigger on the joysticks, in which heat seeking missiles sprung out and fly right at the supermutant behemoth, then the missiles slam into it.

 **BLAM**

Both the supermutant behemoth and the building were destroyed in the blast, leaving nothing more than a crater, debris and body parts. James turned it back into a vehicle and droved away from the minutemen.

The very same minutemen who were shocked at what they see and didn't have a clue, however they went back to their duties.

James kept on driving as the vehicle plows through debris, running over some enemies like Raiders or gunners. Then he came across some of those little leftover insitute Synths chasing a woman.

So he drives by the woman and guns the Synths down with twin machine guns as the robotic bodies are littered with holes. He nodded at the woman who was great ful and headed off back to base.

* * *

 **Railroad Headquarters**

Under a century old church are people that look like people, but they are not as these people are synths who escaped the insitute a long while ago.

Desamona got word a mysterious person has come to the commonwealth, but for what purpose she did not Tom, Glory and the others are there as well. They ponder on who this mysterious person is.

"It is best to keep a close eye on this visitor." Said Dez

"What if this visitor is an alien." Said Tom

"Oh cut the crap about aliens," said Glory "What if the person is some form of representative from that Confederation we had heard about."

"We don't know that at all." Said Dez "P.A.M what do you have to add."

"Probability is unknown at this time," said the Robot "Close observation must happen."

All of them nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **Approaching Diamond City**

James is driving upon the street leading to Diamond City and then stopped the vehicle at an old parking lot and he steps out of the vehicle. He can see Diamond City security patrolling the streets.

"Q," said Bond "Put the vehicle in security mode, until I get back."

"Roger that 007," said the A.I

James then started to walk where the front entrance is at. This place known as Diamond City was once the home of a baseball team known as the Boston Red Sox.

He had no interest in baseball as he is more of a soccer fan, his boots walked upon the cracked road leading to Diamond City, the wind picked up a little bit and finally he has arrived at the entrance. He just walked in without an incident.

* * *

 **To Be Continued?**


	4. City of Diamonds

**Yesterday Never Dies**

Chapter:4

 **City of Diamonds**

* * *

 **Diamond City: The Commonwealth**

James Bond walked to the gates of the city itself, the guards tensed up for a moment in thinking there will be trouble. The mysterious man does look intimidating and the man ignored them and headed further in.

Walking inside James can see this place is a hive of activity, vendors are selling their things to people, a couple of guards are patrolling the streets, nearby are a couple of minutemen looming in the background.

A little girl was talking about the news, about the former mayor being a Synth and the election took place to elect a new mayor, she mentioned her sister is a reporter, he heard some people mumbling the name Piper.

Then a trenchcoat woman is walking towards James in which he figured she wants an interview.

"Hi," said the woman "My name is Piper and can I ask you a few questions."

"Regarding, what?" Asked Bond

"Hmm!" Said Piper "Your not from around here are you...well about this rumored Confederation or about the Institute or maybe..."

"Just passing through," said Bond "I don't do interviews, if you will escuse me."

He strolls pass her, which she looked annoyed. Of course she knew next to nothing about this man. Maybe Nick Valentine can find something on this man and she watched him wander around a bit.

Piper heads to where Nick's office is at, she and like everyone knew Nick was back from a case.

James knew this place is the old Boston red Sox stadium of Fenway park and he knew they were going to win the world series. However the bombs dropped and civilization almost came to an end.

After wandering around a little bit he decided to go to a pub called The dugout inn, a place people go to eat, drink, and sleep.

* * *

 **Nick Valentine''s office**

Nick is in his office, he was a little bored. Why because no big cases, just not yet. His personal secretary is there and then the door opens. Piper the reporter has just walked in and so Nick stood up.

"So, how can I help you Piper," asked Nick

"A stranger just came into town," said Piper "He drove in some vehicle."

"Are you joking, drove in." Said Nick "Vehicles don't work anymore."

"I know," said Piper "I think he may know something about the Confederation."

"I heard only rumors," said Nick "Nothing concrete evidence that it exists. Who is this stranger?"

"I didn't get his name and I saw him heading to the dugout Inn." Said Piper "Can you have a word with him."

"Seems like a good case," said Nick "Why not, do me a favor keep your noise clean."

"I always do," cuckled Piper

Nick nodded and headed out the door.

* * *

 **Dugout Inn**

James has just walked around into this place, he noticed people are here and mingling, along with drinking. The music sounded rather odd and so he made his way to the bar, he sits on a bar stool.

"Ah, new customer." Said the man with the Russian accent "What will you have."

"Vodka martini, shaken not stirred." Said Bond

"Oh, my a rare drink indeed." Said the man "One coming right up."

The man goes to make a drink and Nick Valentine walks into observe the man. Nick could tell there is something dangerous about the man and a great deal of experience in his eyes. Nick noticed the man is handed a drink, he drinks it.

"Is there something I can help you with," said Bond "Mister Valentine."

Nick did not expect a quick response and went over to sit next to the mysterious man, Nick never drinks and just stared at the wall.

"What is your story?" Asked Nick

"If I had to guess a nosey reporter asked you to have a chat with me," said Bond "Am I correct."

"What makes you say that." Said Nick

"Oh come now Mister Valentine," said Bond "Like the real one, you have the same qualities of every detective. Unraveling mystery and murder is your game."

"Sounds like you have personal experience." Said Nick

"More than you will ever know." Said Bond

"Heh, mysterious like those secret agents on TV." Said Nick

"I wouldn't know." Said Bond "I don't watch the idiot box, never have.'

"Why come to the Commonwealth," said Nick

"Just passing through." Said Bond

"In a moving vehicle," said Nick "Impossible."

"Anything and everything is." Said Bond

"Guess I'm not going to get much out of you." Said Nick "My advice is, if people heard about your moving vehicle some people might buy it or take it by force."

"I will cross that bridge, when it comes to it." Said Bond

"The commonwealth can be hell to some." Said Nick

"Seems like hell is too crowded for me." Said Bond "But then again people confuse it for LA "

"LA is NCR territory last I heard." Said Nick

Nick and James keep on talking in which about four people walk in, everybody in the place know then as the Rust Devil's, a raider like gang who destroys robots and takes technology for them selves

"You are the stranger in town," said the leader "In a moving vehicle,"

"Yeah and," said Bond

"We like to make..." Said the leader

"Not for sale," said Bond

"But, you haven't heard our offer," said the leader

"No," said Bond

"If you value your life." Said the leader

"The answer is no," said Bond "If you value your lives...you go in peace or be put into pieces "

"You do you think..." Said the leader

The next thing people saw is a knife lodged in the forehead of this leader of Rust Devil's, and his body slumped to the floor in a pool of blood gushing from the dead man's forehead.

"Now, if the rest of you are smart I suggest you leave." Said Bond "This place is a well respect estabiishmest."

The man stands there with bladed like swords in hands, glaring at them coldly like ice in winter. The Rust Devil's started to sweat for they could tell this man is not one to mess with and ran out in a hurry.

"Damn," said Nick "You don't mess around."

"Indeed," said Bond "Now if you escuse me, it would seem this place has lost it's charm."

He finished his drink, paid his tab and calmy walked out of the place and then Diamond City to head into his vehicle to leave.

* * *

 **To be continued?**


	5. Part1 Take it back again

**Yesterday Never Dies**

Chapter: 5

 **Part.1 Take it back again**

* * *

 **Listening Post Bravo, the Commonwealth**

A lone man sat quietly inside the post and is eating some food he aquired, while out hunting. He is wearing armor like the Brotherhood of Steel, for he was once a proud member of the BOS, but not anymore.

His name is Danse and he is alone right now, exiled for being what he hated. A synth, Elder Maxson wanted him dead before, but thanks to Norah she convinced him to spare his life and she didn't want to kill him either.

Danse kept tabs on the going ons in the commonwealth, but there is really nothing going on. He is well aware Norah has gone to Nukka World . He really respected her and he sipped down on some clean water he found.

He still pondered on if he is still the real Danse or not, right now he wanted some action. He is getting bored in sitting around and doing nothing, he could go out into the commonwealth and shoot some mutants or ghouls or Raiders.

Waste of ammo on them, but having an adventure would be fun and then he heard sound echoing in the background. Like the footsteps of someone wearing power armor. His machine gun turrets go off firing shots at the intruder.

Explosions are heard in the background, the turrents were destroyed. Springing into action, he grabbed his nearby weapon and headed outside, only to find no one is there and then someone jumped down from behind him, wearing power armor.

A power armor of the BOS, the armor looked like it has been in many battles. He can see the scaring upon the armor and his eyes narrowed at a symbol of a lion and a sword...Lions pride, a unit that disbaned after the death of Elder Sarah Lyons.

"Who are you?" He asked "If Maxson sent you here to kill me I won't go down without a fight "

"Let me guess that bastard Maxson exiled you, because falae evidence showed that you are a syth " said the woman

"I ask again, who are you and why are you wearing the symbol of Lions pride." Said Danse

The person takes off her helmat to show a blonde woman, with blue eyes that have much experience behind them and he reconized her from the old photos from the BOS, impossible she was reported dead.

"Elder Lyons?" Said Danse "You were reported killed in battle."

"Is that what Maxson told everybody." Said Lyons "The piece of shit lied as I was left for dead by him."

"Why?" Said Danse

"Because I turned him down and found out the truth of what he is," said Lyons

"A synth," said Danse

"Yup," said Lyons "The SOB shot me and I went down, he was foolish to leave me to die and I was found by my old squad including Adam the lone wanderer. I stayed out of sight for a long time, until now."

"Wise move," said Danse "How do I know this isn't a trick by remains of the Insitute."

"No trick," said Lyons "I am here for a reason to take the BOS back again, want to help."

"Is there proof of what you are saying." Said Danse

"Yeah I got proof." Said Lyons

"What's the plan?" Asked Danse

"Have you heard of the Confederation." Said Lyons

"Some kind of myth, the golden Jewel of the old world." Said Danse "No one knows if they exist."

"They exist," said Lyons "I have been in secret talks with them and a representative is here in the commonwealth and is going to have a chat with Maxson, so tell me are you in."

"Yeah I'm in," said Danse

"Then I welcome you to Lyons Pride," said Lyons "Grab your gear and let's go."

* * *

 **The airship, Boston airport: The commonwealth**

Elder Maxson stands looking out into the window, in stared upon the city of Boston. Like a king looking down at his subjects. He was given reports of a mystery person in the commonwealth and might come here.

Why? He had no answer and wasn't going to take any chances, he ordered to have security boosted a bit on the air ship. Everyone else on the air ship are going about their business, suddenly something strange happened.

A pulse like wave hit the air ship, but the airship still stands. However knights and paladins in BOS armor stopped working and fall to the floor and the wearers are unable to move. The others with out armor discovered their weapons are not working.

People started to panic in the air ship, someone mysterious showed up and knocked a few of them out cold, James Bond has come to the airship for a little chat with Elder Maxson.

"Captain, I demand what is going on." Said Maxson

"Sir, we are getting reports that all armors and weapons are off line," said the captain "We may have a in..."

The captain of the airship drops to the floor, he is struck in the back of his neck by a dart like object. Maxson grabbed his knife, but before that the lights go out and a stray shot knocks the knife out of his hand.

"What is going on here?" Yelled Maxson

The lights in the room light up and a man stands there, Maxson sees the knife on the floor. He could use his pistol, but like all the weapons it isn't working.

"He have some nerve coming here to assassinate me." Said Maxson

"More nerve than you will ever understand boy." Said Bond "Because I know your little secret."

"You call me boy," said Maxson "I am a man now, I just called for backup and they will send you to hell."

"Hell is already here." Said Bond

James shoots him in the kneecap in which Maxson is throbbing in pain and then he is grabbed by the collar, then thrown out the window and is sent flying to the grounds below hard, injured but alive.

"We have a intruder shoot him," said Maxson 'When you see him."

The BOS on the grounds of the airport are ready for action and then a voice called out of no where.

"All BOS members stand down." Said a female voice

They watched someone shows up in power armor, all of them reconized her as the former Elder of the BOS Sarah Lyons, but all of them knew she had died in battle.

"Sarah, your alive." Said Maxson

"Surprise to see me," said Lyons

"He seems so." Said Bond

"We know the truth about you," said Danse

"Now we're going to have a little chat with you." Said Bond

* * *

 **To be comtinued?**


	6. Part2 Take it back again

**Yesterday Never Dies**

Chapter: 6

 **Part.2 Take it back again**

* * *

 **Boston airport, the commonwealth**

Only moments ago the BOS members on the ground got radio reports of someone had infiltrated the air ship, but then this shocked them. Elder Maxson was seen falling out of the air ship and landing hard upon the concrete ground.

Injuried, but alive. However an apperance of a mysterious person, former Paladin Danse and former Elder Sarah Lyons, who is supposed to be dead and is alive it made no sense, none of them raised their weapons.

There must be logical explanation for all of this.

"Shoot them, shoot them." Said cried Maxson "That is an order."

None of the BOS members made a move and just stared in silence.

"What you were all told was a lie." Said Lyons "I was left for dead by this bastard, I turned him down and I also discovered his secret. He is a Synth the whole time."

"She lies," said Maxson "Danse is a syth and this is not Lyons she is a syth, I gave you all an order now..."

Wordlessy, James takes out an object from his pocket and sprays some kind of green liquid that burst Maxson's body into green flames that peeled away the skin, clothing and Maxson's voice screamed in pain until it shows he is indeed a Synth.

The members of the BOS opened fired upon the Synth who disguised itself as Elder Maxson, but for how long they did not know. The Synth itself is torn apart by the shots, until there is nothing left, but just the head. Lyons crushed the head with her metal boot.

"Burn in hell you SOB." Said Lyons "And as for all of you I will explain this shortly."

"I wonder how long he was a Synth." Said Danse

"The whole time, why do you think? He was so obsessed with the Commonwealth." Said Bond "It's because of the Insitute ordered him to come here."

"So the BOS coming here was a trap." Said Danse "And we almost fell for it."

"It was," said Bond "To destroy the BOS, world domination...same old dream. You were never a Synth to begin with Danse, it was Maxson who falsely altered the records, because his name is on it."

"I'm taking command of the BOS, again" said Lyons "Anybody has a problem with this, you better leave now."

No one left or said a word

"Now commodore Sir," said Lyons "What are your orders."

"The BOS is yours to do as you please," said Bond "Help the people of the commonwealth, along with allying yourself with the railroad and the minutemen into a multilateral force in the East coast."

"Understood sir," said Lyons

"Commodore?" Asked Danse

"Yes, remember what I said about those secret talks with the Confederation." Said Lyons "This man leads them, now Danse you are officially welcomed back to the BOS."

"Glad to be back." Said Danse "So, what is next sir."

"I will be going to make a pit stop in the capitol wasteland," said Bond "Then onward to the NCR to have a chat with them."

"The BOS has had problems with the NCR," said Lyons "They won't be easy to chat with."

"Is the Confederation going to share it's technology with the rest of the world." Said Danse

"Mankind had many chances to redeem themselves, but failed." Said Bond "With devisive and divided nature, wars and so on. Someone has taken advantage of that all these decades and more."

"Who?" Asked Lyons

"The Zeta aliens." Said Bond

"Adam mentioned them to me." Said Lyons "And I do recall these is a ship orbiting above the Capitol wasteland."

"Yes, I know." Said Bond "It was them who dropped the bombs first and as for another chance that remains to be seen, now if you will escuse."

James Bond calmly walked away and headed into the vehicle hidden nearby and drove off in the direction of the Capitol Wasteland.

Elsewhere the Minute men and the Raildroad got word of what had transpired, the BOS in an act of kindness offered a true between both factions and combine into a multielateral force in the East coast

James drives away from the commonwealth, it's not a long trip to the capitol wasteland. He travels past York City by the old highway and can still see Lady Liberty, but in complete ruins, like the city of New York itself.

* * *

 **GNR: Capitol Wasteland**

The GNR building known as Galaxy News Radio stands for a becon of hope for the Capitol Wasteland. On the outside and in, is guarded by members of the Brotherhood of steel whom are very well armed and fortified.

Inside the studio is an African-american male, named Three-Dog who is sitting there and talking to his listeners. There hasn't been any real action going on in the Capitol Wasteland in a long while.

"Three-Dog," said the man "This is me and shit, still no goddamn action here in the wasteland...but elsewhere word is that Sarah Lyons alive folks and back in charge of the Brotherhood "

He paused

"So you asked what happened to the Golden boy Elder Maxson." He said "He turned out to be a fucking robot, I'm not making this shit up and the Commonwealth is at peace...all they need to worry about is raiders, ghouls, and supermutants. We got that shit here too fuck."

He cleared his throat

"Someone is coming folks, who it is." He said "Hell do I know and fighting the good fight. Pop in the studio mystery person, old Three-Dog would like to boogie with you and now a word word from the sponsors.

All around the capitol wastelands people heard this and wondered if there is change coming in the future, however they go about their daily lives like nothing is going on, but the same thing like always survival.

* * *

 **To Be Continued?**


	7. Capital Wasteland

**Yesterday Never Dies**

Chapter:7

 **Capital Wasteland**

* * *

 **Megaton, Capital Wasteland**

Megaton has been the same as always for many years in the capital wasteland, traders are coming and going place. Nearby is vault 101 and Springvale, a robot patrols near the entrance and all is quiet on this day.

A roar of a vehicle is heard in the background, James Bond had arrived in this Wasteland, his vehicle plows through debris and old vehicles. Until finally stopping near Megaton and James stepped out of the vehicle, it is on security mode now.

He wordlessly headed towards the enterance of Megaton, some people were hanging around moved out of the way of the mystery man. He looked like someone you don't want to pick a fight with and James headed inside without incident.

Once inside the town looked rather busy with all sorts of activities and then James sees a man with a sherrif badge and a cowboy hat, along with boots and trenchcoat walk towards.

"You looking for trouble," said the man

"It depends on your definition of trouble, sherrif." Said Bond

"That's Sherrif Harden Simms Mister, like my father was." Said Simms

"Dead is he." Said Bond

"Yup," said Simms "Talon company assassin several years ago."

"Well I here for a pit stop." Said Bond

"Just head over to House's saloon." Said Simms

"You mean House?" Said Bond "like Robert House,"

"Anthony House," said Simms "A ghoul who took over the place after I chased Moriary out of Megaton and yeah he is the brother of Robert House."

"I will be on my way." Said Bond

James strolls past the sherrif without incident and continued onward by going up some stairs and then finally reaching the saloon called House.

* * *

 **AN:** Anthony House is the half brother of Robert House from Fallout: New Vegas, nothing is mentioned about Anthony House when the bombs had dropped

* * *

 **House's Saloon**

James fpund himself inside that had full of people like a ghoul cleaning the glasses and another ghoul walking around. The radio broadcast is heard in the background and is playing some classic music, he goes over to sit down on the stool.

"What will it be pal." Said the ghoul with a raspy voice

"Vodka martini shaken not stirred." Said Bond "My good man."

"Rarely people call me that." Said the ghoul "You can call me Gob and coming up."

He makes the drink and hands it to James

"Your not from around here are you." Said the other ghoul

"No, just passing through Mister House isn't it." Said Bond

"Yup, I'm Anthony House," said House "If you mentioned my fucking half brother I will kick kick your goddam ass out of here."

"Touchy subject." Said Bond

"You can say that and I am glad he is dead." Said House "I heard some courier shot him in the head after opening his cryo tube."

"Payback is a bitch." Said Bond

"While he spent 200 years in Las Vegas in cryo and acting like a damn A.I," said House "After the bombs dropped I became a ghoul and wandered everywhere...until finally coming here."

"Well at least you outlived him." Said Bond

"Heh, so true." Said House

"Now I can make you two a special drink." Said Bond

"Special drink" coursed both ghouls

"Yes, you'll like it and it's called Ghoul surprise." Said Bond

"Sure why not." Said Gob

"Anything for a good laugh." Said House

James mixed a drink or two with a special chemical he has with him, unknown to the two ghouls this is the chemical form of the gas that changed several ghouls back into humans in the Commonwealth.

"Cheers," said House

"Down the hatch." Said Gob

Both ghouls drink the special drink and felt fine for a moment until something happened. They both shake violently and fall to the floor screaming in pain and the people watch then under go a change right before their eyes.

Gob and Robert House got up from the floor, everyone except for the mystery man who had vanished is staring at them, then they stare at each other and are shocked to see it.

"WERE HUMAN." yelled both of them

They were about to go find the stranger, but decided to cheer and let everyone in the place have free drinks.

Elsewhere James Bond had left Megaton and got into his vehicle to explore more of the Capital Wasteland. He heard of a place called Rivet City and he might explore that place.

James kept on driving until he spots smoke rising up from an area in the Wasteland known as Grayditch and that means trouble. The ground started to shake, but it's coming from the place known as Grayditch and then a creature rises up and it looks like a large worm. He drives off to investigate.

* * *

 **Grayditch**

It is indeed a large worm that borrowed from the ruins of the train station , everyone in the Capital Wasteland knew of the mutated ants that had attacked this place years ago, but thanks to the lone wanderer from Vault 101, the problem was taken care of.

For a time Grayditch had been left abadoned until others came to this place and decided to call this place home. Even a squad of BOS members patrolled here now, a super mutant named Fawks springs I to action.

He breaks put a chain gun and fired at the large worm, the shots don't seem to slow it down. Nearby a girl named Sally ran to nearby cover in which debris almost hit her, she wondered if was smart to live here and should of stayed on the alien craft.

An older man who had discovered awhile ago he is really a Synth, picked up an Ak-47 assult rifle and fired at the worm. In his youth he was very daring and his voice is heard on the radio all the time. He is Herbert "Daring" Dashwood.

Years ago he escaped the slaughter of Tenpenny Tower, the lone wanderer convinced the residents to allow ghouls to live there, problem solved right, nope. The ghouls ate the residents and to this day they still live there.

An armored African female who used to be a slaver a paradise falls and was abducted by the Zeta aliens and fought back against those aliens, thanks to the lone wanderer. She enlisted with the Brotherhood and is now a sentinel. Her name is Sonah and she fired her plasma rifile at the creature.

Two adults joined in, years ago they lived in the so-called best town in America and both of them grew up in the neighborhood. They learned years later from the older man that their parents were cannabis and a stranger put a stop to it.

Jenny Wilson and Jack Smith are a married couple now, they got married in Rivet City. However they decided to make a life here in Grayditch and now their lives are threatened by a giant worm, picking up their weapons they shot at it, but proved to be a little effect on it.

James Bond had watched them fight this large worm, but it seems small and heavy weapons proved to have little effect on something that large .Sitting in the seat of his modified vehicle and a holographic display is shown.

Activating a few buttons upon the screen, the back end of the vehicle shows a mini ballistic missile, then he programs it to target and aim at the creature. Waiting for the right time to strike, the large worm has opened it's mouth to shoot something, then he fired at the worm

Everyone is trying their best to hold off the mutated worm, then suddenly out of sky like a missile goes into the mouth of the worm as it was about to fire something. Then an explosion occurred.

 **KABOOM**

Then green goop poured down all around.

* * *

 **AN:** The characters of Fawkes, Herbert "Daring" Dashwood, Jenny Wilson and Jack Smith we're seen in Fallout 3, while Sally and Somah are characters in the Fallout 3: Mothership Zeta DLC

* * *

 **To Be Continued?**


	8. Passing through

**Yesterday Never Dies**

Chapter: 8

 **Passing through**

* * *

 **Grayditch**

Only moments ago the town's folk of gray ditch was by a larger mutated worm. Suddenly a missile came out of no where and exploded in the mouth of the mutated worn. The creäture exploded into pieces.

Then the guts of the creäture rained down upon the town in some green slime. The people are glad they're alive and James had watched from his vehicle that the missile did it's job. He drives on by without saying a word to the people.

He is now on his way to Rivet City.

* * *

 **Galaxy News Radio**

Three-dog is talking over the radio once again.

"I got some news people," said Dog "Heard some shit gone down in Grayditch, yeah the same fucking place where ants attacked the place may years ago. Only now a giant worm did attacked and the people were fighting the good fight there. Now there is worm shit all over the place...not making this up folks."

He paused.

"In other news," said Dog "And this will blow your mind ghouls and gals. Word is that Gob and Anthony House are human again...how you say, by drinking with a mysterious stranger who has come to the Capital Wasteland. If you are listening man stop by the studio, old three dog has questions for you...now some music.

* * *

James Bond kept on driving his vehicle, he is on his way to Rivet City a place is an aircraft carrier. According to intelligence Rivet City is where project purity began and it's where many people go to trade, or find a place to live. There is also much history stored in the city.

A squad of mutants did try to challenge his vehicle, only to discover they're outgunned and ripped to pieces. Their body parts lay scattered all over the ground, James just ran over the body parts, while inside the vehicle.

Navigating through the road to Rivet City wasn't hard and felt like an obstacle course, plowing through debris, cars, some feral ghouls and mirelurks. Until finally seeing a large structure up ahead and it looks like an aircraft carrier.

It's Rivet City.

James stopped his vehicle nearby, got out and activated security mode. He calmly walked to where a metal bridge connects to the City itself. There is security nearby Rivet City security and armed they are.

To them this mystery person looks very intimidating, some traders looked the other way when he walked by them. His boots cracked the ground and metal floor. Then a guard placed his hand up in silently telling him to halt.

"State your business here," said the guard

"My business is my concern and not important to you." Said Bond

"Well it is my business," said the guard "I am Rivet City security after all."

James draws out his sword, places the place within inches of cutting off the man's head. The security guard can almost feel cold steel upon his neck and gulped in fear.

"If you value your life," said Bond "Stand aside or the next thing people will see is your headless corpse being fed to the Mirelurks."

"I uh...welcome to Rivet City." Said the guard

"A wise choice for you." Said Bond

James withdraws his blade and strolls on past the guard. He walked upon the bridge leading into Rivet City. Then once he came upon the door he headed inside.

* * *

 **Rivet City**

Now he is inside the former aircraft carrier turned City. It has an odd industrial smell worn like cheap perfume. Not surprising this place docked on water for decades and he looks over a balcony to see a market place.

Mostly traders are selling goods like weapons, clothing, medical supplies, and some food. People are buying or selling things to make a profit in a form of caps, a currency used all over such Wastelands like the capital Wasteland.

Old world American dollars still laying about everywhere, but according to what he has heard from the locals it's useless paper now. He came across a small restaurant and a blonde waitress came up to him, she smiled warmly to his appearance.

"Would you like something to eat," said the woman

"No, I rather not eat the food." Said Bond "I brought my food to eat."

"Okay," said the woman

James Bond walked away from her, he wanted to explore and see this city called Rivet. Walking around he came upon the science lab, a museum of artifacts, a hotel and then heading to the upper deck of the city itself.

On the deck is roughly very quiet, some security guards are around who are patrolling and he noticed a structure in the distance know as the Jefferson memorial, where project purity is still going on. James then decided to leave Rivet City.

Heading back where he came from and walked towards his vehicle, he found the bodies of dead raiders who must have tried to steal the vehicle. Only to end in failure and James got in the vehicle to drive away.

Where is he going next?

Downtown Washington DC and maybe the BOS citadel.

Then his vehicle picked up radio chatter on the BOS frequency.

 _"We need back up downtown,"_ said the BOS member _"Supermutant horde near old capital building battling talon company and underworld ghoul citizens...requestimg back up...over."_

Then James spots three vertabirds leave the citadel and fly off to downtown Washington DC near the capital building. Curious to what is going on, he drives there to go investigate.

While driving an explosion is heard in the background and a vertabird spins out of control, he stopped and sees the areal vehicle crash into.a ruined building and exploded on impact.

He drove close by to get a vantage point to see the out of the vehicle, he dashed up the wall of the building and stands on the rooftop.

"Looks like a party and I wasn't invited," said Bond "How rude is this."

* * *

 **To Be Continued?**


	9. Cleaning the swamp

**Yesterday Never Dies**

Chapter: 9

 **Cleaning the swamp**

* * *

 **Downtown Washington DC, Capital Wasteland**

James Bond stands upon the rooftop of a ruined building overlooking the situation. A full scale battle is taking place between a large battalion of super mutants and Talon company with the Brotherhood of steel caught in the middle.

He had his A.I Penny contact the Capital Wasteland BOS to have them fall back to the Lincoln memorial, where they are being helped by people who used to be slaves.

Ghoul citizens from the underworld are defending their position from battle could get out of hand if it's not stopped. James does have an idea in mind to put a stop to this.

"Penny are the missiles loaded." Said Bond

"Yes, James ready on your order." Said the A.I

"Fire." Said Bond

The ship he came in that was nearby Boston is off shore of Washington DC, fired it's missiles. James had provided coordinates and those missiles are coming right for the targets. Loud roars echoed in the background that put a stop to the fighting.

It was too late for them to do anything.

One of the missiles exploded above the super mutants position and are engufled by some form of gas. Also the ghouls from the city of Underworld whom are also engulfed by the gas

The second missile exploded right in front of Talon company position that is in at the old Capital building. The blast had incinerated the building and many members of Talon company, none remained alive

But what of the ghouls from the underworld and the super mutants, the gas had engulfed them and coughing is heard in the background. Once the gas was cleared the supermutants we're no longer mutants, they are human again.

They couldn't believe it.

The ghouls who came out of the underworld couldn't believe it what they are seeing, they've changed back humans and looked at the once supermutants, which of as of now are human.

They just didn't know what to do.

"Penny patch me through the drone that is in the air." Said Bond

"Copy that James." Said the A.I

Out of his own personal craft a tactical drone hovers up in the air and flies toward where the people who were once monsters and now are human. They see a small object hover above then an image of a myaterm person appears in hologram form.

"What you are seeing is true," said Bond "You are all humans again, you don't need to be monsters anymore. Consider this a gift from the Confederation and yes the gas has spread to the underworld. Now go enjoy your lives."

The holgram vanishec and the drone flew back to his vehicle. James then headed back to his personal vehicle and got in to drive away. Behind him people are bewildered by this sudden change and didn't know what to do next.

* * *

 **GNR building, Capital Wasteland**

Three-dog speaks to his listeners.

"Bow, wow, wow," said Dog "This just in mystery man strikes again and get this shit, he's from the Confederation and used some gas to change the ghouls and supermutants in humans again...how. How the fuck I know I am no good damn scientist."

"Now that Mister Mystery man is here in the capital Wasteland, where is he going next." Said Dog "Come on pay three dog a visit, I want to meet the man who is fighting the good fight. People need answers."

Elsewhere James Bond heard the words of Three-dog, but has no intention on talking to the radio DJ, he has other places to be. Like he will be shortly.

* * *

 **Another location in the Capital Wasteland**

"Is it still in orbit Q," said Bond

"As far as I know it still is after all this time," said the Q A.I "Satillite scan shows only two life forms aboard and the ship is damaged, old damaged."

"Transfer yourself to the ship and take control of it," said Bond "Then have it land near my position."

"Copy that," said Q A.I "The contingent of black coat corps are inbound."

"Very good," said Bond

* * *

 **Bridge of the Zeta Mothership**

A Caucasian male is working hard to fix the ship the best he could and spent slot of years trying to figure this ship out. It is way too advanced for him, but Private Elliott Tercorien didn't give up.

The others who retook the ship left a long time ago, well maybe for the Asian samurai Toshiro Kago, Elliott did not understand a word he had to say, but the samurai kept mostly to him. Then Elliot noticed something odd, the ship is heading down to the planet below.

He decided to check on the problem, by pressing a button. However he was electtocuted. More like a mild shock.

"I would do that if i were you." Said Q

"What is the meaning of this." He asked

"This ship is now under the direct control of the Confederation." Said Q "Enjoy the landing."

"I never heard of a Confederation," said Elliott

"Formlly known as the United Kingdom." Said Q

"Didn't they go into isolation a long time ago." Said Elliot

"Correct," said Q "You will be greeted by the Commodore, along with a contingent of black coats corps."

The Zeta ship heads to the location of where James Bond is located.

* * *

 **The landing location**

James Bond stands there as he witnessed the Zeta ship drawing closer to his position. A advanced Confederation military transport has landed nearby and a contingent of armored people show up and salute the Commodore.

These armors are sleek and sexy, easy to move in and finally the Zeta ship has landed smoothly upon the grounds of the capital wastelands. James then motioned them to head inside to secure the ship.

After that two people are escorted out of the ship, the medical officer and the ancient samurai.

"So, your the big man in charge." Said Elliott "And are we your prisoners."

"That would be me and no I have no interest in you." Said Bond

"What will happen to the ship?" He asked

"It will be taken to a Confederation base for study and gather intelligence." Said Bond "You two can go wherever you want from here."

"But..." Said Elliott

"This is not up for debate if you value your life doctor." Said Bond who gave him a cold glare.

James then relayed his orders and the troops go off to do their tasks. Then moments later the military aircraft, the Zeta ship and James Bond in his vehicle head off I'm different directions. Leaving Elliott and the samurai alone to ponder on what to do next.

* * *

 **Outside of the Capital Wasteland**

James Bond is driving his vehicle upon the broken highway, plowing and crushing anything that got in his way. Then he sees a sign that reads _60 miles to Pittsburgh._

Next stop the city known as the Pitt.

* * *

 **To be Continued?**


	10. The Pitt Stop

**Yesterday never dies**

Chapter: 10

 **The Pitt Stop**

* * *

James Bond drives the vehicle he is in ever closer and closer to the place formally known as Pittsburgh, which is now called the Pitt due to what was a slaver city city according to intelligence reports, until it was liberated by a certain vault dweller.

His vehicle plows through an old train yard that leads to a highway that leads all the way to the Pitt. The sun had gone down over the horizon and James activated night vision upon the window of the vehicle.

Driving on the broken and cracked paved highway, he knows where he is going and has his reasons to go there. The vehicle plows through more objects like vehicles and debris, until he sees a single bridge leading to the Pitt.

The night vision display a once proud city, only now it's a shadow of it's former self. He then presssed a button and a unmanned drone flies from his vehicle, he wanted to see the goings on in the steel City.

James watched on the holographic display of what the drone is showing him by hovering around the city known as the Pitt.

Observing each area of the Pitt, it looks like a live of activities in a broken and run down city like the Pitt. Free people hard at work for no reason and going on about their lives. The center of the city catches his interest.

This must be where the leaders of these once slaves hang out there. He then decided to pay them a visit and has an idea to improve this city. He recalled the drone, for it hovered back to his vehicle.

Starting up his vehicle and driving forward upon the bridge leading into the city called Pitt. His vehicle plows through the numerous of destroyed or broken vehicles left by time itself and we're tossed to the waters below.

Two guard at the front gates see a moving vehicle coming towards their position, they couldn't believe it and everyone knows vehicles haven't moved since before the great war. So one of the guards runs off to report to Midea and Wernher.

The remaining guard watched as the moving vehicle stopped and a mysterious man leaped out of the vehicle. At first look the man looked very intimidating and walked with a purpose, but he doesn't look like a slaver.

"Are you looking for trouble." Said the guard

"All depends on your definition of trouble," said Bond

"What's your business here." The guard asked

"It's not your concern," said Bond "I will see myself in now."

The guard didn't complain or argue, he just watched the man head deep into the Pitt.

* * *

 **Center of the Pitt**

Midea and Wernher former slaves who are now leaders of the Pitt for a long time now since the mysterious vault dweller had freed them and have worked to build the Pitt better than ever, it hasn't been easy after all these years.

Everyone worked hard to keep this city free and peaceful, they had learned a few things from Traders they did business with like about the NCR, Hoover dam, Super Mutants and the rumored Confederation.

Then a gate guard came into the building and informed them of a mysterious man who had arrived by a moving vehicle. Other people came in also to inform Midea and Wernher of a mysterious man wandering around the Pitt.

"What do you think Midea," asked Wernher

"I don't know, best to find out what he wants." Said Midea "For now tell the others to keep an eye on him."

* * *

 **Other places in the Pitt**

James Bond walked around the Pitt in key areas of the city once known as Pittsburgh. The city was never hit by the bombs, but the fallout caused harm like the grounds, water, and vegetation. He ignored the gawking stares from the residents.

He put an orb like object upon one key area and another and another that have points of interest. What for? Only James Bond knows and now he is heading to the heart of the Pitt itself the center of the city.

* * *

 **Center of the Pitt**

Midea and Wernher was getting reports of that very same mysterious man just wandering around the Pitt for no reason. He wasn't causing or giving anyone trouble, but have heard he placed objects of a mysterious origin.

One guard came in to inform the both of them, the mysterious man is outside and asking to speak with them. Dumbfounded by this they walked outside to find the mysterious man standing there.

"Who are you?" Asked Midea

"Are you a slaver." Said Wernher

"I am an emassary and I am no slaver," said Bond "Perhaps you like to be part of something."

"We are free people," said Midea "We don't want any part of anything or anyone."

"I've noticed it's a struggle to fix this city to it's former glory," said Bond "I can offer something."

"It's our struggle, so what." Said Wernher "And are those objects you have placed all over the city."

"A surprise." Said Bond to them and spoke quietly "Q is it ready."

"Ready 007," said the A.I

"Fire," said Bond

From orbit above the Pitt a beam of energy is fired upon the center of the city itself followed by the objects that James have placed started to glow and expand in all directions of the Pitt in a blinding and a strange sound is heard echoing all around.

The ground is rumbling until finally the shaking stopped, the sound died away and the light has vanished. People who live here are in complete shock...the Pitt is reborn.

Reborn to once pround city, with certain differences.

"What the hell?" Said Midea

"What did you do?" Asked Wernher

"It's Confederation technology," said Bond "A nano wave beam that fired upon the city and activated Nano bots to restore your city by using Nanotechnology. A broken city is now fixed, we could of done this in DC or Boston, but it would be better to use this city instead."

"So...uh okay, what now." Asked Midea "And will vehicles work like yours."

"No," said Bond "But everything else has been rebuilt and the water is clean to drink, you can live your lives as you see fit."

"Under Confederation control." Said Wernher

"Part of the Confederation, yes." Said Bond "Under control no. As you two are doing a fine job running this city and now only better."

"Are we going to pay taxes like citizens of the NCR." Said Midea

"Hell no" said Bond

Both Midea and Wernher glare at each other.

"Count us in." Said Midea

"I do like the city now." Said Wernher "Let's not screw it up."

"I must be going," said Bond "Good day to you."

"Where you are going from here." Asked Midea

"West." Said Bond

Then with that he walked to his vehicle, got in and drove off away from the Pitt.

* * *

 **To Be Continued?**


	11. Part1 Drifting West

**Yesterday Never Dies**

Chapter: 11

 **Part.1 Drifting West**

* * *

 **Colorado mountain complex: Secret Enclave base**

 **Outside of Colorado Springs**

This place before the war and after it, was a or at least still is in some part beinging to the old United States air Force. Only now it is inhabited by some other organization known only as the Enclave.

No one dared entered or went near the mountain, the locals nearby Springs city call it the haunted mountain due to people vanishing without a trace. That is what they know, but what they don't know it is the doing of the Enclave to make sure they are not discovered.

Even Cesar's Legion dared not to venture here and with them gone, the Enclave could take over the legions territory, but no they decided not to and to work in the shadows instead.

It's a hive of activity that kept an eye on many things and by now the events of Boston, DC, and the Pitt or Pittsburgh got their attention. The people who dwell here are the remains of the mighty Enclave.

Now just a whisper in the wind, armored soliders, officers, scientists, and robots go about their business, dreaming of a better day when the Enclave was respected and feared.

Now it's just a shadow of it's former self.

A man in his 40's strolls the halls of the facility, dressed in a white lab coat and glasses. He has short hair, with some shades of grey along the sides his head.

His father was once a member of the Enclave, he is or was one also with his older squad mates, but they passed away some time ago. He was a follower of the Apocalypse for a time and helped out a certain courier to make New Vegas independent. After that he and his squad left.

Only later to come across this place.

His name is Arcade Gannon.

At the moment Arcade is heading to the command center, because he is ordered to do so and there have been reports of an unknown force heading west. He turned to his right and the double doors opened.

He found himself in the Enclave command center, he isn't alone. In the room are several armed guards and the general named Ballard who's decendent was on the joint chief of staff. Nearby the general is the current president.

He is a young man his 30's and the last vice president of the United States, before the bombs dropped. The vice president was put in a cryotube and sent to the mountain facility to remain there. After a long period of time he was taken out of the cryotube.

Then he was informed of a great deal of information and after the fall of Raven Rock, Abrams Air Force Base. He was installed as the new leader of the Enclave.

"Welcome," spoke Ballard "Captain Gannon."

"Sir," saulted Gannon "Reporting as ordered."

"I will be brief and to the point " replied Ballard "A mysterious force is heading west, as our eyebot spies report. A representative from the former United Kingdom turned Confederation a pre-war society that went into isolation is here."

"And what this has to do with me." Asked Gannon?

"I want you to go undercover as a Follower of Apocalypse and meet up with this mysterious person." He commanded "Find out what is intentions are. I don't want this overseas trash in the way of our plans to restore America."

"Anything else, sir." Gannon speaks calmly.

"If he proves to be a problem kill him, understood." The man commanded it.

"Sir, yes sir," said Gannon "I will head back to New Vegas."

The president nodded and watched Arcade Gannon leave the commander center.

* * *

 **Somewhere in New Mexico**

A Caucasian woman with brown dirty clothing and a fist like gauntlet is running away from dogs, dangerous ones too. Not far behind the dogs is a squad of reminats of Cesar's legion, armed with crude weapons.

One dog leaped up in the air to lunge at the woman, she turned around and rammed the metal fist upon the body of the dog. The dog was splattered into pieces, spilling blood everywhere. The other dogs attacked the woman.

She draws out a small pistol, then pulling the trigger green Sparks of energy fired upon the dogs one by one, until they had all fallen. A stray shot knocks the gun out of her hand and she is surrounded by the legion squad.

"Any last words before we kill you," spoke the squad leader "As you were the ones you killed our leader Ceasar."

"Ironic he got shot in the head," chuckled the woman "He was an asshole and I'm not going down without a fight."

"So be..." The squad leader was interrupted by a sound that echoed in the background.

 **BROOOM**

The sound itself got very loud and close, something is coming and what they see coming confused them. At first it looked like a ball of dust, until finally they see it wasn't a ball of dust. It is a vehicle on the ground and it is moving towards them very fast.

Then the vehicle fired a missile at them, the woman moved out of the way by ducking for cover. The missile exploded right in front of the legion squad, their bodies are thrown in air and some of them lost body parts. When they landed it was a complete mess.

The vehicle ran over the legion members, it's tires crushed their bones fairly quickly. It is a sickening scene to watch and the legion members bodies are reduced to nothing but roadkill.

The woman watched the vehicle stop and person stepped out of the vehicle, she didn't recognize him at all. He does look like he means business and looked into the woman's direction.

"I mean you no harm Miss Santiago," spoke Bond.

"You have a funny way of showing it," replied Veronica "And how did you know my name." She asked?

"I am well aware former members of the BOS," he answered her "I heard you turned down Elder Maxson when he took control of the BOS."

"I never liked him, too bossy for me." She speaks

"He is no longer in charge due to his secret." He informed her.

"What secret." She looked confused.

"He was a Synth." Bond replied

"You mean those things from Boston," she continues to speak "Damn, that's messed up. So who leads the BOS now?"

"Lyons," speaks Bond as he told her the rest of the story

"Wow, I might as well join up again," Veronica is amazed "So where you are headed."

"West." Replied Bond.

"New Vegas," wondered Veronica

"Yup," nodded Bond

"I haven't been there in a long time," she is speaking "Mind if I tag along."

"Of course," nodded Bond

"What's your name" she asked?

"Bond, James Bond." He said

"I never been in a moving vehicle before." Spoke Veronica "Who build it and how is it powered."

"In due time," chuckled Bond "Get in."

"Right," she nodded

Both James Bond and Veronica got in the vehicle, she admired the technology inside the vehicle. Controlling the vehicle he drives away from the scene.

* * *

 **AN:** To those who don't know Veronica Santiago and Arcade Gannon are two characters from Fallout: New Vegas

* * *

 **To be continued?**


	12. Part2 Drifting West

**Yesterday Never Dies**

Chapter: Twelve

 **Part.2 Drifting West**

* * *

James is in the driver's seat of the vehicle, which the tires are throwing dust and debris behind it upon a deserted, dusty road. He was not alone, the former scribe of the brotherhood of Steel Veronica is with him.

She sits quietly in the passenger seat and she admired the technology which is running the mysterious vehicle. She read tales on such vehicles like this and thought they don't exist anymore.

She is now wrong.

"Why are you going west," she asked?

"Because I can," he spoke to her while driving

"Hope, not to cause any trouble," she smiled.

"All depends on your definition of trouble Veronica," he replied to her "You, your allies, and the courier made New Vegas Independent."

"Guess news travels fast," said Veronica

"It does indeed," Bond agreed with her "So, why still wander the Wastelands?"

"Trying to find myself I guess," shrugged the shoulders of Veronica.

"Ah, Walkabout," nodded Bond.

"Yeah, something like that." Replied Veronica "To get to New Vegas you would have to go through the great Divide."

"Yes, I know." Said Bond "The town of Tomb, it's original name is Tombstone."

"You been there," she asked?

"Nope, only from history." He answered her question "And have you been there."

"It's a trading Post and people living there now." Responded Veronica "Not lawless, and the Cesar's legion avoided the post."

"We are almost there," said Bond.

"looks like a sandstorm is coming our way." Noticed Veronica.

"It won't be a problem." Said Bond.

The sandstorm is drawing closer and closer from a distance, James flipped a switch upon the console to give the windows a different set of vision to see through the sandstorm, and then the weather phenomenon comes on top of them.

The modified vehicle plows right through the sandstorm. The wind is howling and sand is blowing upon the vehicle, but no damage whatsoever and he used navigation to pinpoint where the trading post of Tomb is located.

It's not far now.

* * *

 **Tomb trading post, the boot cemetery**

James with Veronica inside the vehicle had stopped to see the trading post of Tomb situated in the valley and surrounding the valley are mountains. Nothing has changed about the city known as Tombstone.

Tombstone is a Shadow of it's former self, a time where the old west reigned supreme and left a lasting legacy over an infamous gun fight at the O.K corral. Tourists flocked all over the world to come to this place.

To see history of course. Before the great war, the town is or was a destination for tourists and then the bombs dropped upon the world. The town was spared from destruction, but it left many people trapped in the town.

Some left and others stayed, to keep this place going. Even to this very day it's going strong as a trading Post for people who live here or want to pass through to go to other places out west.

James controlled the vehicle to head to the trading Post, but it wasn't long before three people dressed in cowboy outfits and riding in mechanical horse's. They noticed the badges upon their outfits to indicate the law of the post.

One of them got off the mechanical horse, he is a ghoul and wearing a Mexican style gun fighter outfit. Veronica recognized the ghoul right away, which she had met him before and had not seen him since.

Raul Tejada

So, James and Veronica stepped out of the vehicle and Raul recognized Veronica, but does not know the other man is. He does have a dangerous appearance to him and Raul kept his guard up.

"Hey Raul," said Veronica "How's it going?"

"Been a long time," nodded Raul "I'm the sheriff of Tomb, after the last one was gunned down years back."

"Cool," smiled Veronica.

"I have not seen a moving vehicle in a long time." Spoke Raul "Mind if I am asking who you are."

"Bond, James Bond," he speaks with a flawless British accent. "Just passing through."

"Passing through, huh," noticed Raul "Heading west."

"In a way, yes." Nodded Bond

"New Vegas." Said Veronica "He's from far east as you can tell by the accent."

"Yup," replied Raul "Don't get into any trouble, while the both of you are here. We got a couple of other visitors at the Birdcage."

"Ah, you know me," giggled Veronica "Trouble is my middle name."

"I have a bad feeling about this," muttered Raul.

"This is for you." Said Bond "A flower to smell."

"Umm...okay." a confused Raul spoke

James handed him a flower in a form of a blue rose and Raul smelled the floor, for a mist like substance engulfed Raul. He started to scream and shake in the mist until in vanished.

Raul and everyone else is shocked to see Raul who was a ghoul and is now human. He is handed a mirror and cried to see he is human again. Veronica tried to question James, but he got back into vehicle and she followed him.

* * *

 **The birdcage**

James stopped the vehicle and got out, Veronica followed behind and wanting to know more of what transpired back there with Raul becoming human again and as of now they are outside the pub known by the locals as the birdcage.

The legendary birdcage has a lot of history behind and so like cowboys in the old west walking into a saloon. James and Veronica do the same and people are in there going about their business like no care in the world.

The two sit at a table overlooking the rest of the bar. People are drinking, gambling, or just having a good time. On stage is a ghoul singer singing a song and another man with bandages on his face and smelled like burnt toast is drinking with a few people.

A waitress asked them what they wanted to drink and so the both of them gave their orders for drinks. Then an African-American ghoul sat down with them.

"You look different," said the Ghoul "Than the last time I saw you, James."

"Been a long time Felix," smiled Bond.

"Yeah, well not long enough." Replied Felix.

"How do you two know each other." Asked Veronica?

"History," coursed the both of them.

"Ah, right." Responded Veronica.

"I used to be a CIA agent before the great war, then retired." Said Felix "Now I'm the mayor of Tomb."

"Long story." Said Bond

"Yup," nodded Felix.

* * *

 **To Be Continued?**


	13. One for the road

**Yesterday Never Dies**

Chapter: Thirteen

 **One for the road**

* * *

 **The Tomb trading Post Town: Birdcage**

James Bond, Veronica, and the mayor of Tomb Felix Liter sat at the table in the old Western style pub named the birdcage. Other people are there and going about their business. Of course a ghoul singer is singing a song in the background.

"Is that Dean Domino." Asked Bond?

"Yeah, that's him." Answered Felix "He's been here for several years now after he got kicked out of New Vegas."

"He was in love with Vera Keys a long time ago." Spoke Veronica.

"Joshua Garham come here often." Bond noticed the man.

"Yup," nodded Felix "We do trade with him from time to time."

Roul the former ghoul and sheriff of Tomb walked in and joined the other three. Felix looked surprised in seeing Roul fully human and wondered how he got that way.

"I want to know how you did it," Roul looked at Bond.

"Consider it a cure," Bond spoke mysteriously "And don't drink nukka cola again."

"I only drank that shit once. You mean to tell me it can turn people into ghouls." Said Felix.

"Yeah, that's about it." Said Bond.

"I think I will pass on it for now," Felix speaks.

"The offer is always on the table for you." Replied Bond.

"Of course," smiled Felix."So, where to next," He asked?

"New Vegas" responded Bond "Then..."

"Your not heading to the NCR headquarters in old LA." Interrupted Felix. "The NCR doesn't come around here that much."

"Maybe I am," Said Bond.

"Just watch your back," spoke Roul.

"He always does," chuckled Felix.

Then a couple of gunslingers walk in and head to the bar. They leaned against bar, ordered their drinks and received their drinks afterwards.

"Hey, which one of you is Roul." Asked the gunslinger?

"I am," nodded Roul.

"We here your the fastest gun in the west." Said the other gunslinger.

"I don't like to brag about my skills, kid." Replied Roul. "If you're looking for trouble, best you high tail it out of here."

"Well, we're calling you out." Replied the gunslinger.

"Well, I'm calling you in by getting out." Said Roul "So, you are not in my league."

"You say you're too good for us." Spoke the first gun slinger

"Damn, are you dumb, of course, he is saying," the second gun slinger is interrupted by Roul.

He draws quickly, fired two shots from his guns that shot off their cowboy hats to the floor. These two gunslingers wet their pants as piss is on the floor upon their shoes.

"Unless you want the next ones go through what brains you have," growled Roul "Get out of town and don't come back."

"You just wait until we tell our pappy," speaks the gunslinger "He will skin you alive and he will be bringing company."

"Yeah," spoke the second one "Your all going to hell for this."

"Hell is too crowed for us," Bond speaks to the gunslingers "Too bad I can't say the same for your pappy."

The two gunslingers stormed out of the place, got on their mechanical horses and road away from Tomb in a hurry to go tell their pappy about what had happened.

"Their pappy's name is Roach." Said Felix "Leader of the Roach raider gang and it's rumored he is a super mutant that fathered many kids."

"If they're looking for a fight, they will get one." Said Roul "Say Veronica, just like old times."

"Sure, why not." Nodded Veronica "How about you James?" Then asking James?

"you could believe trouble is my middle name? Said Bond. "I'm in."

"I will help also," replied Graham "Roache's raider gang had attacked some of my people."

"I'll stay out of sight," said Felix "I rarely get involved and I have mayor duties." He paused "The town has a lot of defenses, so I suspect this will be a gun fight."

"Just like the old west." Responded Bond.

"I always wondered something," Thought Veronica out loud "Can super mutants even have kids, they would be one ugly kids."

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

A large encampment is in the middle of the desert with makeshift housing for the people who do live here. There are a lot of people here, including a few mutated animals and then the two gunslingers came on mechanical horseback and got off of them.

"Pappy, pappy." Said the gunslinger

"what is it? Asked Roach?

A large hulking person sat on a makeshift throne of metal, bones and blood. Right by this person's side is a large ax with stains of blood on the weapon.

"That sheriff drove us out of town." Spoke the other gunslinger.

"Is that so? He snarled."We will see about that."

"I'd say we kick ass pappy." Replied the gunslinger "take over the town for ourselves."

"I was thinking the same damn thing." Growled Roach "Gather the boys, we're going to kill the sheriff. Take over the town and then who knows what after that."

"Your pretty smart pappy," replied the female slave.

Roache's eyes narrowed at the female slave, he got up from his throne. Then grabbed his ax in hand with a firm grasp.

"Slaves don't talk." Commanded Roach "Understand."

"I, uh...right."spoke the female slave.

Roach swings his ax at her, the sharp edge slices right through her neck and is launched in the air until it rests upon Roache's feet and then the super mutant crushed the head of the slave. It made a bone crunching sound.

"Know this slave," growled Roach "Don't talk or you will end up like her. The only reason you are all alive because you are mates for me and make kids...got it."

The slaves did not speak.

"Bring, Dino with us." Suggested Roach "He is hungry anyway."

"But, Pappy you sure you can control the Deathclaw pet of yours." Replied the other gunslinger.

"Are you an idiot," snarled "Of course I can. Found a control chip from a dead one years back and had some scientist put it in the head of Dino, you forget that already."

"Nope, pappy." Nodded the gunslinger.

"Good, now let's ride." Said Roach.

All of them got on their mechanical horses and ride off to the place known by the name of Tomb.

* * *

 **To Be Continued?**


	14. A hot time in a old town

**Yesterday Never Dies**

Chapter: Fourteen

 **A hot time in a old town**

* * *

 **The Tomb trading post**

With the sun's at their backs they ride towards the trading post called the Tomb or formally known as the old Western town Tombstone. Roach the super mutant leads the raider gang whom are his half breed sons and in tow is his pet deathclaw called Dino.

Roach can taste victory now and Roul the ghoul is not match for him or his sons. He brought along Dino just in case things don't go his way. He plans on taking the town, killing Roul and the mayor, then enslave the women here so he can have more sons.

After that we'll he didn't want to think that far ahead and he did remembers his previous life as a common criminal before he was mutated into a super mutant. He took advantage of the change he undergone and never looked back.

All of them had come to the center of Tomb, people who are here headed inside to stay out of the way. Roach loved the fear in their eyes and chuckled in response, but he and is boys are ready for action. Dino his pet looks hungry.

"Roul," yelled out "You too yellow to show yourself, you filthy piece of shit."

"Good one pappy," spoke one of his sons.

A gust of wind blows upon the center of Tomb, a tumble weed is blown through the wind goes from left to right. Suddenly shots echoed in the background, and two of Roaches son's drop like flies to the ground, blood splattered from their heads to indicate they're dead.

Joshua Graham used the high ground to his advantage to see through his sniper rifle scope attachment. He covered his allies backs and spots the former ghoul named Roul walk towards Roaches raider gang.

"Who are you" Growled Roach? "Where is Roul?"

"Your looking at him, boy." Spoke Roul

"Hah, Roul is a ghoul and you are not him." Replied Roach

"Pappy he sounds like him," said one of the son's "He must be wearing a mask to fool people."

"Nope, I'm the real deal." Roul speaks to the gang "Now you got two choices leave or die."

"You threaten me and my gang, with only a sniper." Smiled Roach "You must think we are stupid."

All of sudden, two of his sons are sent flying in the air Graham fired his sniper rifle and killed the both of them in mid air. Their lifeless bodies made a hard splat upon the ground. Standing not to far away from Roul is Veronica. She smiled to show them she used her power fist to sent them flying.

"So, you got a sniper and a girl." Growled Roach "I got my own weapon Dino here is going to"

His words are interrupted by a streaking of two missiles that slammed into the body of the dead claw known by it's name of Dino. It's body broke apart by the explosion and what was left rained down upon their heads.

A roar of a vehicle echoed in the background and then the moving vehicle appeared behind Roul. It stopped and stepping out of the vehicle is James Bond. He draws out his twin swords as his presence is rather intimidating to Roaches gang.

"Guess your too stupid to make the choice." Replied Bond.

"My pet, you killed my pet." Snarled Roach.

"Oh, so that who is was," spoke Bond "So, sorry guess no one is truly indestructible."

"Are we just talking or fighting." Said Roul

"Hah, we got the numbers." Spoke another Roaches son's "Come on pappy we can take them."

"Yeah all of us verses just four" agreed the other son.

"Tell me have you heard the old expression. Welcome to my parlor the spider said to the fly." Bond speaks to the gang.

"That's dumb," replied Roach "Let's kill them boys."

All of a sudden a full scale gun fight occurred between the two sides, which seemed to be an uneven match. Only then a posse deputized by mayor Felix came to help, which they started shooting at Roaches gang. Gun shots echoed all over Tomb.

One by one the raider gang dropped like flies either by being shot or sliced to bits by James Bond. Roach was wounded by a stray bullet and changed at Roul in full speed. More shots hit his body which he is drawing closer and closer to Roul.

Roaches body has bullet holes all over and stumbled upon the feet of Roul, bleeding badly and is in pain. All of them looked down upon the dying super mutant named Roach, pointing their weapons at him.

"Any last words." Said Roul "You messed with the wrong town."

"Go to...hell," spoke a dying Roach.

"You first " answered Roul.

All of them fired at once at the dying super mutant, it's body is or was twitch until finally there was no movement at all. Roach, his sons and the gang itself are dead all of them. Now the only task left is too clean up the mess.

"They won't be bothering anyone again." Said Roul.

"Ah, it was fun." Giggled Veronica "A great way to get in and out of trouble."

"Yup, at least it will be quite for awhile." Nodded Roul

"James, thanks like always." Smiled Felix

"Don't mention it, anything for an old friend." Nodded Bond

"So, where to now" asked Graham

"On the road again," answered Bond

"Just watch your back, James," suggested Felix

"Always do," chuckled Bond

After all of them had some drinks, James Bond got into his vehicle and Veronica went with him by sitting in the passenger side of the vehicle. Driving off into the direction of New Vegas and beyond that the NCR.

* * *

 **To be Continued?** **In season Two**

 **AN:** Coming in the near future **Yesterday Never Dies:** Season Two as I wanted to put this story on hiatus for now and go onto other things, thank you for reading this story.


End file.
